Somebodies to Nobodies
by trispri0r
Summary: It wasn't a shock that Tris fell below the red line in Dauntless initiation. She wasn't made for it, and everyone knew it. What was a shock was that Four, the Dauntless prodigy, chooses to become factionless a mere week after Tris leaves. Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

It wasn't a big shock when my name appeared in the red lines on the rankings. I could tell that everyone, except me, knew I wasn't going to make it.

I saw the way Christina, Will, and Al looked at me in pity like they knew it was impossible for me to make it.

Eric knew I wasn't going to make it the second he looked at me and I suppose I would've too if the roles were reversed.

The only person who didn't shoot me pity glances was Four. Although I'm not sure if he thought I was going to make it into Dauntless, he still didnt give me pity glances and that was enough.

I'm not sure that if he saw me now, in factionless clothing, that he wouldn't look at me with pity in his eyes now.

I somehow managed to not wear other factions clothing, sticking to the familiar black clothing that I've grown accustomed to those previous weeks. The only person I know here is Edward and Myra. Edward now wears an eyepatch and Myra is with him nearly every second of the day. They are friendly to me and we sit together during meal time.

"Tris, wake up," a voice stirs me from my thoughts. I snap out of my thoughts and see the familiar black eyepatch.

"What?" I ask.

"Myra got you some extra food considering you haven't ate a lot today." I nod in thanks and he smiles.

"Tris," he starts but looks unsure where he is going with the conversation, "things will get better for all of us. Maybe not today, but it will soon. I promise." Edward is wearing a dauntless jacket, amity pants, and an erudite shirt. I always thought Edward would make it to Dauntless, first place even. Peter couldn't handle the thought of being second best so he thought it would be wise to stab him in the eye.

Sometimes when I look at Edward and Myra, I can still hear their screams of terror on the night the accident occured. I can still see the knife lodged into his eye and Myra's tears streaming down her face.

I smile and follow him out of the room. We walk to one of the abandoned buildings that is nearby our headquarters. Not many people live in the abandoned buildings, because it's harder to get supplies when no one knows where you are.

Myra, Edward, and I found this place when we were walking around the city once. It's a small building with only one room, but it's enough for us. Edward and I sometimes practice our knife throwing skills, which he stole the knives once in Dauntless before he left. Myra sits there quietly and watches us and occasionally sleeps. Myra never was truly a dauntless, so she rarely throws knives with us.

Edward hands me a knife and I weigh it in my hand. It's cold like the ones we used in Dauntless, like the ones that Four threw at me. It's strange how something small, so fragile, could kill someone just as easily as a bullet will. I hear the familiar _smack_ of the knife hitting the target Edward find. I look up to see that Edward's knife landed a millimeter away from the center.

"Now you go," Edward challenges as he sees me looking at his knife now stuck to the target. I position myself in the way that Four taught us and release the object. The knife lands slightly to the left of Edward's and I smile. I've been getting better with knife throwing since I became factionless due to Edward's help.

We continue to practice for a couple of hours until our stomachs start to growl like the dog in the aptitude test. Edward and I set the knives on the floor and walk out of the building with Myra in tow.

They are still madly in love and I long for love. The only love I have felt in my life is the love for my family. I miss them so much, even though my mother still provides the factionless with food. We have exchanged glances at each other, with her smiling and me returning a grim smile.

We walk into the factionless headquarters and sit on the floor, digging into the soup that was sent to us. We eat in silence, as well as the rest of the factionless. Not many people here talk, and if they do it's in quiet conversations. I yearn for the yelling and laughter in the Dauntless cafeteria, the feeling of happiness.

The once silent room, turns into hushed whispers all around us. I look around in confusion. The factionless rarely talk, much less all at once.

"Oh my god," Myra says in a whisper. Her gaze is set on the doorway and I follow her gaze.

Standing at the doorway is a man with almost black hair, gorgeous deep blue eyes, and intimidating demeanor. He is still wearing Dauntless clothing and there are deep circles under his eyes.

Four has joined the factionless and what's even more shocking is that he is looking right at me.

* * *

**Boring** **chapter but I don't know what I should do with this story yet. Should I continue or just do one shots of this.**

**Tell me what you guys think so far!**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four**

Why am I doing this? Why am I leaving the comfort of a faction, and willing to live in a faction with little to none food and limited necessities.

"Are you sure? Four, I don't think you understand how big of a decision this is. You won't be able to live in Dauntless after you sign that sheet of paper," Max warns. I know he doesn't want me to leave, you could tell by how he is practically begging me to stay. But I can't; I won't.

I answer him by signing the paper in front of me. I hear Max take a sharp intake of a breath and I hand him back the pen. "I'm sorry, Dauntless isn't the right place for me."

Max nods, still clearly in shock. I would be in shock too if I found out that the Dauntless Prodigy Four didn't believe he belonged in Dauntless. I nod at Max and leave his office.

The hallways are empty but the noise from the pit echoes off the walls, making it sound like there are hundreds of people in the hall at once. I walk into my apartment and pack up whatever I can. I knew I would always become factionless at one point of my life but I never thought it would be this soon.

And then there is Tris; the selfless girl from Abnegation. She was - _is - _beautiful. She would still be here if it weren't for Peter, the younger, clone version of Eric. Although, it might have been better if Tris didn't stay in dauntless. I suspected that she was Divergent ever since I met her. She would have been at the bottom of the chasm if they found out about her in the second and third stage of training. I don't know what I would do if she died. We weren't even remotely close, barely even friends, but I feel the need to protect her.

That is another reason why I want to be factionless, to make sure she is alright. The factionless could steal her food, or even try to kill her. Plus, knowing Tris, she would probably give up her good for another kid or an elderly. I grimace at the thought and continue packing in silence.

* * *

That night I leave Dauntless forever. I don't say goodbye to anyone, knowing that they will try to force me to stay. I jump onto the familiar moving train and sit in the far back corner. It's quiet, considering most Dauntless are eating right now. I don't want to see the reaction that Zeke and Shauna will have when they hear that I left.

They were my only real friends in Dauntless. It was either that I was too scary or that they were just using me because I was the guy with four fears was the reason why I didn't have many friends.

I watch as the factionless sector, also known as my new home, comes into view. I picture the guy I met when I was in Abnegation that lied to me when he said that Evelyn died. He probably will be shocked about my arrival, willingly giving myself up to them.

I jump off the train and walk the short distance to the factionless. I open the door to the small building and hushed whispers fill the air. I would yell at them to mind their own business but my eyes are trained at a beautiful girl.

Tris sits with Edward and Myra in the right corner of the room. Tris looks good, considering she is factionless. She looks like she is being well fed and there is still the spark in her eyes. I smile a little bit but break the gaze.

I see Evelyn standing in the corner of the room, talking to another man. She looks different from the last time I saw her, and her eyes are trained on mine. I advert my eyes from her and make my way to Tris's table.

Myra squeaks in surprise when I sit next to Tris with my arms crossed on the table. "Hey guys," I say trying to be friendly. They are the only people I know here and I'm not up for meeting new people.

"Hey, Four," Myra and Edward say at once. They both look at each other and give each other a peck on the lips. Tris wrinkles up her nose at the sight of PDA and I laugh.

I lean into her ear and see her eyes widen a little bit. "Still don't like kissing do you?" I whisper.

Tris smirks and leans into my ear, "No, just when you see them make out on a daily basis it tends to make you disgusted." Her lips brush against my ear and I shiver.

"I'm sure it does," I say and look at Edward and Myra. I never realized how in love they were in Dauntless. I was always busy with training them to notice their love for each other, especially when Edward kept on trying to protect Myra.

Tris sighs and states at Edward and Myra in a completely different way. Instead of my observing stare, she stares at them with envy. Almost as if she wants to be like them, madly in love to not realize the chaos around them.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Evelyn. "May I talk to you?" she asks and I hesitantly nod. I say goodbye to Tris, Edward, and Myra and follow Evelyn. She walks outside and stands in front of me.

"I'm afraid you made an unwise decision with choosing to become factionless, Tobias."

* * *

**New chapter!**

**I updated all of my stories! (Dauntless Surf, Somebodies to Nobodies, and Tattooed Revelations) **

**Many people have been PMing me and asking what my Instagram is. My Instagram is trispri0r (same as this username)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
